


12 Days of Undertale

by RoseHunter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Family, Feel-good, Most are present but don't talk, Singing, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseHunter/pseuds/RoseHunter
Summary: A cute piece of Chara, Asriel, and Frisk (as well as my two OC's) singing a modified version of the 12 Days of Christmas for a school play.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dYtYKbo6WMo (12 days of UNdertale)
> 
> Found it amazing yet far too sad. So I rewrote it and this was born from it. This is the first I'm posting of these OC's, and probably isn't canon to anything with them. I just wanted to write this. The only background info you need is that Rose and Daniel are the adopted siblings of Sans and Papyrus. 
> 
> Please enjoy. 
> 
> Also I wrote this in less then an hour, please be kind.

12 Days of Undertale

 

Asriel hadn’t been allowed to participate in the school play. That was what had sparked off the entire thing. In response, Chara, Frisk, Rose, and Daniel had all refused. It had gotten to the point where Rose and Chara stood there glaring at the teacher rather then saying their lines. The other students had also started taking their side slowly. So the teacher had come up with a different idea. The five of them would sing a Christmas carol, anyone they wanted, at the end of the auditorium. To close out the play and give everyone some cheer as they were waiting to file out. 

 

Chara had thought it was dumb, however the younger three’s excitement was quickly drawing them in. Rose was pleased she’d get to play the piano. As it was they came up with a modified version of the 12 days of Christmas. So here they were. Watching the tail end of the play and preparing themselves. Rose swallowed nervously while Asriel fidgeted. 

 

“Just find mom and dad, and focus on them, pretend it’s just them,” Chara told him. Daniel was nearly bouncing with excitement beside Frisk. 

 

“Thank you ladies and gentlemen. While you wait to exit we ask you to enjoy our students version of the 12 days of Christmas,” the principal closed. Rose took a breath, leading the way onto the stage. The other four stopped in the middle of the stage as Rose took her place at the piano. Rose began to play. 

 

Chara started the song, “On the first day of Christmas a monster gave to me, some goat parents and a nice cream.” It earned several chuckles. 

 

Next was Asriel, “On the second day of Christmas a monster gave to me, two snail pies.” 

 

And Chara, “With some goat parents and a nice cream.” Frisk singed every word, smiling softly. 

 

Rose began the next verse, “On the third day of Christmas a Monster gave to me, three awesome puns.” Sans laughed. 

 

“Two snail pies” 

 

“With some goat parents and a nice cream.” 

 

Next was Daniel, “On the fourth day of Christmas a monster gave to me, four plates of spaghetti.” 

 

“Three awesome puns”

 

“Two snail pies” 

 

“With some goat parents and a nice cream.” 

 

Chara began, “On the fifth day of Christmas a monster gave to me.” 

 

All Together, “FIVE! SHARPENED SPEARS!” 

 

“Hell yeah!” Undyne shouted form the crowd, and Rose nearly stumbled on her notes. 

 

“Four plates of spaghetti.” Daniel sounded equally amused. 

 

“Three Awesome puns,” Rose managed through through chuckles. 

 

“Two snail pies” 

 

“With some goat parents and a nice cream,” Chara shook their head in amusement. 

 

Asriel, “On the sixth day of Christmas a monster gave to me, six cups of tea.” 

 

“FIVE! SHARPENED SPEARS!”

 

“Four plates of spaghetti”

 

“Three awesome puns”

 

“Two snail pies” 

 

“With some goat parents and a nice cream.” 

 

Daniel, “On the seventh day of Christmas a monster gave to me, seven kissy cuties.” 

 

“Six cups of tea” 

 

“FIVE! SHARPENED SPEARS!”

 

“Four plates of spaghetti”

 

“Three awesome puns”

 

“Two snail pies” 

 

“With some goat parents and a nice cream.” 

 

Rose, “On the eighth day of Christmas a monster gave to me, eight spiders baking.” 

 

“Seven Kissy Cuties”

 

“Six cups of tea” 

 

“FIVE! SHARPENED SPEARS!”

 

“Four plates of spaghetti”

 

“Three awesome puns”

 

“Two snail pies” 

 

“With some goat parents and a nice cream.” 

 

Chara, “On the ninth day of Christmas a monster gave to me, nine spooky mixtapes” 

 

“Eight spiders baking” 

 

“Seven Kissy Cuties”

 

“Six cups of tea” 

 

“FIVE! SHARPENED SPEARS!”

 

“Four plates of spaghetti”

 

“Three awesome puns”

 

“Two snail pies” 

 

“With some goat parents and a nice cream.” 

 

Asriel, “On the tenth day of Christmas a monster gave to me, ten shows for watching”

 

“Nine spooky mixtapes”

 

“Eight spiders baking” 

 

“Seven Kissy Cuties”

 

“Six cups of tea” 

 

“FIVE! SHARPENED SPEARS!”

 

“Four plates of spaghetti”

 

“Three awesome puns”

 

“Two snail pies” 

 

“With some goat parents and a nice cream.” 

 

Daniel, “On the eleventh day of Christmas a monster gave to me, eleven echo flowers”

 

“Ten shows for watching”

 

“Nine spooky mixtapes”

 

“Eight spiders baking” 

 

“Seven Kissy Cuties”

 

“Six cups of tea” 

 

“FIVE! SHARPENED SPEARS!”

 

“Four plates of spaghetti”

 

“Three awesome puns”

 

“Two snail pies” 

 

“With some goat parents and a nice cream.”

 

Rose began the final verse, “On the twelfth day of Christmas a monster gave to me, twelve plates of fries”

 

“Eleven echo flowers”

 

“Ten shows for watching”

 

“Nine spooky mixtapes”

 

“Eight spiders baking” 

 

“Seven Kissy Cuties”

 

“Six cups of tea” 

 

“FIVE! SHARPENED SPEARS!”

 

“Four plates of spaghetti”

 

“Three awesome puns”

 

“Two snail pies” 

 

Frisk stopped signing, their small voice taking the final line, “With a new home and my family.” 

 

The auditorium was mostly empty, only a scattering of humans. However the children only cared for the cheers of their monster family. The five made their way off stage, being engulfed in the arms of their family members. Rose chuckled when Papyrus scooped Daniel up, Sans grinning at her. Frisk, Asriel, and Chara were squashed in their parents arms as Undyne went on about how awesome their song was. 

 

The last bit of anger about the play incident faded. It didn’t matter, this was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I didn't include Gaster, which slightly annoys me. 
> 
> The different days are posted on my tumblr. ImpulsiveFanGirl for those interested. This is likely to be the first of many stories with these characters.


End file.
